Heliua Noble
Heliua Noble is the eldest and first sister of the six Noble Sisters. Created originally by Dr. Felder, she would later become the creator of her fellow sisters Neia and Argi. Biography The Living Gaswolf Dr. Felder was working on his latest experiments to prove that certain states of matter could be manipulated on the quantum level. To the rest of the scientific community he is often described as a crackpot and a lunatic, wasting his good talents on a impossible science. But he knows his theories on quantum state manipulation are true. It is the means of how matter behaves and interacts with everything else around it. The crackpot idea is that some elements possess a certain "intelligence" that can behave beyond just being innate matter. During his first experiment with more tangible elements such as copper, tungsten and even non-metals were all met with little to no sucess. However when working on trying to manipulate the state of the element hydrogen, an accidental leak of Helium gas that was cooling down the apparatuses overheat the machines and explode. In the damanged lab, Felder survived and rummages through the rubble to find anything that survived. Until he bumped ito something that wasn't actually there before. It felt strange and the more he felt it, it became more like a feminine figure. Then it moved and spoke its first words: "Who are you?" and "What am I?" The good doctor is justified in jumping back in shock seeing this. He didn't know if it was his mind finally going or if its really someone calling out to him. Then waves of semi-translucent gas formed into the female shape that Felder felt before ultimately becoming nearly visible and in the shape of a humanoid wolf. Meet Heliua The new girl is adjusting to her sudden creation, learing new words and understanding things that are unfamiliar to her. Biography During a recent experiment into the makings of his theory on quantum state manipulation, the makings of how matter moves and interacts with everything else and tries to find a way to manipulate matter to his own workings, During the first experiment he tries to alter the state on a piece of iron but with little success. Then he moved on to more complex elements such as copper, tungsten even up to the non-metals. However during a test into the manipulative state of hydrogen an accidental leak of a helium gas tank cooling the apparatuses that manipulate the matter overheat and explode. In the damaged lab, Dr. Felder looked through the rubble and bumped into something that isn't actually there, at first it was strange until it felt more like a feminine figure. The first words it spoke where "who are you? what.. am I?" which made the good doctor jump back and wondering if it was the explosion effecting him but the voice came out again and spoke to him again. He didn't know it at first but his experiment and the accident created more than just a way to change matter but gave sentience and a form to spare. In the years that followed, Dr. Felder studied the strange creature made entirely out of the helium gas from the tank and investigated more into her creation which remains a mystery. His studies however led to the development of the discharge collars which help her become more visible and revealed herself to be a giant, top-heavy and musclebound wolf. She gave herself a name, Heliua after the element she was "formed" from and the rest is history until she felt the need to have "sisters" later on. Category:Portfoliographies Category:Noble Sisters